OfficeHours
by 17Penny-Lane
Summary: Roy takes advantage of her liutenant during office hours. Short Royai inspired by a pic.


**A/N: It's been a while since I posted something in here, so to show I haven't forgotten about you I'm posting this story. I had it already written in my notebook, all i needed to do was type it on my lap, but I didn't have the time. But now that I do here I am posting this story, it's Royai of course. Also expect a few more stories, as well as update to my only multi-chaptered story. I hope you enjoy it !**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and a pair of purple rain boots (I love them and they're very useful in this rain!)

* * *

**

**Office Hours**

Roy sighed as he sat on his desk. It was lunch time and he wasn't even nearly finished with his paperwork.

He was pretty tired; they've been having a lot of paperwork this week and that only meant one thing: extra hours. But as Roy stretched in his chair, he thought they weren't so bad as long as he got his "reward" at the end of the day. Once he started thinking about something like this, or anything that had to do with Riza for that matter, the world disappeared while his mind drifted to happier places.

So it's no surprise that when Lt. Hawkeye closed the door a little too hard behind her, Roy jumped slightly in his chair. When he lifted his gaze to her, he couldn't find it because it was hiding behind a large stack of paperwork.

Roy ran to her side to help her. "Here, let me help you lieutenant"

"Thanks, sir." She said as he took half of the pile and moved to put it in his desk.

"This is a lot of paperwork." he grumbled. The he turned to face her desk, resting his arm on the pile he had just set down.

"Yes, sir I'm afraid we'll have to stay extra hours today…" she sighed "…yet again." She moved behind her desk and sat down, grabbed the first sheet in the pile and started working.

"I suggest you start working on your paperwork, sir." she said this not even looking up from her work "Those documents won't sign themselves if you keep staring in me all day." But Roy, instead of listening rested his back on the desk and crossed his arms, his gaze never leaving her.

"You know, I don't mind extra hours one bit, if at the end of the day I get my prize" she just rolled her eyes at his comment.

"You shouldn't need me to give you something so you can finish your work instead of slacking off all day. But sometimes I forget that your libido is as huge as your ego, I don't know how I can put up with you."

"You put up with me because you love me, besides I can't help myself when I have the most beautiful girl sitting right in front of me all day" Riza hid her face so he couldn't see her blush.

"Flatterer, you're just saying that so you can get inside my pants"

"That's not true, I really mean it" he said frowning a little. When she saw his face she chuckled and moved to stand in front of him "I know I'm just messing with you" she said as she kissed, and then rubbed his forehead trying to get rid of his frown.

Before she could get too far, Roy took her hand and pulled her towards him catching her between his arms as he gave her a kiss. He was about to deepen the kiss when she pulled apart.

"Stop…" she said "…work" then pointed to the pile on his desk. He ignored her and grabbed her face to kiss her again, but before he could do it Riza put a finger to his lips.

"If you want to finish today, I suggest you start working because otherwise we'll spend all night in here" he smiled at this "And there will be no sleep and no prize for you "his smile fell at hearing her last sentence. She hated to treat him like Hayate, but it was all she could do to get him to finish everything on time. Once whet ought about it, she wondered if he wasn't doing it on purpose. It's not like she could resist him when they were alone, but they've been having little time to themselves lately.

She pointed to his desk again as he walked defeated to sit in his chair. Sometimes he wondered who the commanding officer was in that office. Then an idea occurred to him.

He started working very fast, trying to lessen the pile as much as he could. Two hours came and went, and he was half finished. When he stretched and his bones started popping, he thought it would be the perfect time to put his plan into action.

"You know lieutenant all this working made my back hurt"

"So, take an aspirin" his face fell a little at her coldness, but he knew it wasn't going to be that easy, so he tried again.

"Yeah, but it'll take at least an hour to make effect. I think a massage will be more effective. And the sooner the pain goes away the sooner I'll finish for the day" She stopped writing to throw a quick glance in his direction.

"In that case, let me call one of the secretaries, sir. I'm sure they won't mind giving you a massage since they have nothing to do "Roy thought of a quick reply. "Wait! I…"

"Yes, sir ?"

"I… I think it would be better if you did it since you are already here, and you have a strong grip so I know you'll be better at this than any of them" she just sighed and sat on her chair again.

"I know what you're trying to do Roy, and it won't work. Please just get the work done already, so we can go home early today"

"Lieutenant, it's an order" She glanced at him, surprised at his words. He never used those words with her, at least not in office hours. A blush crept upon her skin when she thought about the times when he did order her. She abruptly stood up and huffed, annoyed at the situation she found herself in, and walked to stand behind him.

"Fine" she stood up and walked to him stopping behind his chair, and then started massaging his shoulders.

As soon as Roy felt her hands on his back he started relaxing. He let ten minutes pass and then in a swift move turned his chair and sat Riza in his lap, and before she could say something he attacked her lips with his own.

Roy was already unbuttoning her jacket when they heard a voice at the other side of the door, and the knob slowly started to turn.

"…she must be at her desk; I saw her enter the office two hours ago, and I don't remember her coming out…"

Riza's eyes widened, when she realized she couldn't make it to her desk on time and act as if she'd been working. Just before she could start panicking Roy pushed her under the desk, and got down as well. She was facing him, which was the only thing she could do because he was between her legs, his face merely inches from her .

* * *

Everyone was procrastinating at their desks when Lt. Hawkeye entered the office, with private Brosh and Ross right behind her. They sat up straight on their desks trying to look busy.

She told Maria and Denny where to place the corresponding paperwork in each of their desks, but even as they finished she still had a lot of paperwork for her and the Colonel .

Havoc made a move to help her but she stopped him. "Don't worry, I've got this "

"Okay" He took his place again and started working. Before Riza entered the office Maria called to her .

"I'll let you know when you can come down to sign, when the new shipment of guns arrives, Lt."

"Thanks, Maria I'll be in my office"

When Riza finally entered the office and the two privates left the office Havoc turned his chair and glanced outside the window waiting for a pretty girl to pass by, as he had been doing before the lieutenant came with more paperwork. The rest of them procrastinating in their own way.

Two hours later Havoc heard the door open again, he turned quickly grabbed a sheet and looked as if he had been working all along, as did everyone else.

"Sir!" Maria said, accompanying with a military salute.

"Oh, it's just you Maria, you scared us. At ease you know you don't have to do that with us "

"Sorry, it's the habit. Is Riza in her office?"

"I don't know , she must be at her desk; I saw her enter the office two hours ago, and I don't remember her coming out. Let me check if she's there"

Havoc poked his head inside the office. He looked around and saw no one. _I don't remember the Colonel or the Lieutenant coming out, that's weird _he thought to himself. _Maybe I just didn't notice _he just shrugged it off and closed the door .

"Sorry Maria, she's not in her office"

"Oh that's okay, I guess she's already down there. I'll go look if she's already there, thanks anyway"

"No problem"

(-)

When Roy heard the door being closed he then focused all his attention on Riza and how close they were.

It wasn't as if he hadn't noticed before, but he knew that if he had started kissing her with Havoc at the door the noises they would have made, would have gotten Havoc's attention.

"Now" he said smirking "Where were we?"

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Take it as a comeback story after my long absence. I hope you .?docid=18737940like it, and it'd make me very glad if you clicked in the little button down there and left a review. Reviews makes me happy, and I write more when I'm happy. So you know what to do :wink:**

**Thanks a lot to** **lil sakura haruno for the help. Next time I'll double check for any spelling mistakes. Although a beta reader wouldn't be so bad.**


End file.
